


Five Times Spock Met A Mermaid And One Time He Found A Human

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Spirky Stuff [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Mermaid Jamie, female kirk - Freeform, marine biologist Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock encounters a lovely mermaid. But he doesn't believe they even exist! Can Jamie get him to believe his eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Spock Met A Mermaid And One Time He Found A Human

**Author's Note:**

> Have another Mermaid fic, this time with Spock and Fem! Kirk. I'm having trouble coming up with new ideas.

1.Spock was a man, well half-Vulcan actually, of science. He spent his life studying the details of what made nature tick. He never gave any credence to human myths about unicorns, mermaids, or ghosts. But one day, he discovered that one of those things was not so mythical after all. He was in the middle of a study on crustaceans, and had just finished his observations on crabs, when his seaside adventures took an unexpected turn.

As he looked out over the waves, something breached the water approximately twenty meters out to sea. He thought it was a dolphin at first, but dolphins didn't have arms, or long blonde hair. Was it wearing clothing? It had been too far away to see clearly and Spock decided his vision was affected due to dehydration. There were no such things as merpeople. 

2.Two weeks later, he was working again at a beach 1.6 miles from his previous haunt when a beautiful song pierced the silence, rising and falling in an unearthly melody. Spock listened and looked all around for the source of the music, but there were no other beach goers in sight. Where had the beautiful sound come from? There it went again, an enchanting melody coming from the ocean.

Peering out to sea, Spock saw something or someone sitting on a sandbar, head thrown back, singing its heart out. Another look enabled him to judge that it was a female and rather young. Long wet blonde hair clung to her shoulders and she was clad in some sort of shimmery blue garment. But what had him blinking his double eyelids in shock was the iridescent, scale covered, blue-green tail that the creature rested on. He held his breath, loathe to disturb her and end the music, but walked closer to her, completely spellbound.

The song immediately ceased as she started in surprise at his presence. Her head whipped around and their eyes met in a searching, curious look for a moment, displaying the most beautiful blue eyes Spock had ever seen. 

In an instant, she was gone again, slipping back into the water, but he'd never forget the smile she had given him in that brief moment of eye contact. Unsettled, Spock returned home to seek meditation to mentally balance himself again. Everything had tipped sideways when he'd looked into those sea blue irises.

3.The third time he saw her, she was lying on her back in the shallow water, arms behind her head, almost as if she had been waiting for him. She looked up, but made no move to flee this time when Spock tentatively approached.

"It appears merpeople are not mythical after all," he said, "I was somewhat skeptical of my own eyes."

She laughed melodically and sat up, wringing water out of her hair. "Understandably so. We don't go near humans much. They either try to kill us or lock us in cages. It's best to just avoid them entirely."

Spock felt sad that humanity could not appreciate and respect a lovely creature like her. "Yet, you have returned to this area multiple times after seeing me here. Do I not threaten you?" He inquired.

The mermaid's lovely smile appeared again. "There's something different about you. You care about the sea life. I've seen the way you study nature--with complete fascination and respect. You're a true scientist."

Spock took that as a very high compliment. "And I am not completely human, either," he said. "My Father is Vulcan."

"I gathered that," she replied, "I like the ears, nicely pointed and curvy." 

Spock blushed at the way she admired his ears, being that they were a rather sensitive part of a Vulcan and many Vulcans were downright vain about the amount of point and curvature of the lobes.

"My name's Jamie, by the way," continued the mermaid, oblivious to the way her innocent compliment sounded. "Pleased to meet you..."

"Spock," he supplied, trying not to notice the way her colorful tail languidly swished back and forth, and the way the sunlight made it sparkle.

4.When they met again four days later, Jamie was wearing an airy pink gown and had her long blonde hair done in an intricate braid. "Hi, Spock," she greeted him cheerfully, waving a webbed hand.

"Hello, Jamie," he greeted her as calmly as he could."I believe I heard your song this morning. It was most exquisite. You have a mesmerizing voice."

It was the pretty mermaid's turn to blush. "It's a Mer thing, I guess. We've always had good singing voices. Stupid human sailors started rumors that we were deliberately luring them to their deaths with out songs, which is ridiculous. We weren't trying to get them so worked up they threw themselves into the sea, they just did it because they had no common sense." She shook her head. "You're too logical to fall for that nonsense, thankfully. So tell me, Spock, What led you to the sea?"

The Vulcan willingly shared his story of growing up torn between two worlds, and his early fascination with the ocean that led to his decision to study marine biology rather than geology, which was what his father had hoped for him. Vulcan's weren't overly fond of water, but Spock thrived by it.

Jamie told of her rough early life, her father being murdered protecting their pod from a crazed Romulan poacher and her mother going slowly insane from grief and attempting to kill Jamie. The all-but-orphaned Jamie had fled for her life and joined a rag tag pod that had made their home a few miles out to sea.

Her eyes sparkled as she talked about her friends: Nyota, Carol, Christine, Janice, Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty and Leonard, the grumpy Doctor. With all the tales to tell, Jamie and Spock ended up visiting until the sun went down. When she left, he lingered thoughtfully by the water, illogocally wishing he too, could live beneath it.

5.The new friends saw each other frequently over the next few months, as Spock continued his studies and Jamie assisted him. She told him the best spots for finding a certain species of urchin and listened to his scientific talks very patiently, asking many questions.

Some days, they just sat quietly together, fingers intertwined. Jamie would rarely sing, but when she did, Spock grew more and more certain he was deeply in love and wished their species were compatible.

One evening he admitted this to her. "I find myself wishing I was one of your kind, Jamie. I have never felt such attachment to any human female. In a matter of weeks, my affection for you has grown so far, I believe I am, as my mother would say, "in love.""

Jamie brushed her fingertips up his spine, causing that warm feeling all over his body again.

"I guess we're on the same page, then, Spock," she said gently, "because I feel the same way about you. Yes, falling for another species is kind of tricky, but you're such a wonderful specimen, I couldn't resist. It's so nice to be with you."

When she rested her head on his shoulder, Spock was sure he never wanted to leave her.

+1 Spock was watching at his usual beach late one afternoon, waiting for Jamie. She was much later than usual and he was very uneasy, unable to concentrate on his studies. If she had been caught by a poacher....but he could not think about that.

As he scanned the horizon, he thought he heard a cry. Instantly alert, he ran towards the noise. If there was a swimmer in distress, he must assist them. The cry came out again. "Help me, please!"

Recognizing Jamie's voice made The urgency in Spock increase exponentially as he stripped off his heavy sweater and sprinted into the water, ignoring his biological repulsion at the submersion in order to help the Mermaid, who was about twenty yards out, struggling desperately to stay above water. It was puzzling to Spock as Mermaids were natural swimmers, but perhaps she had suffered an injury to her tail. Either way, he must save her.

He swam out and grasped her in his arms. "Jamie, I am here. You are safe." She stopped struggling, gasping "Spock! Thank goodness." 

Carefully, Spock swam and guided them back to shore, pulling the exhausted Jamie out up onto the sand, where she collapsed, coughing and panting for several moments before being able to speak again. He wrapped her shivering form in his sweater and held her close to him to share his higher body heat.

"Were you injured Jamie? It is unusual for merpeople to be in danger of drowning." Spock continued to search for a wound while he talked.

But Jamie moved suddenly, revealing something that shocked Spock: instead of her tail, two slender human legs poked out underneath her flimsy green dress.

"I'm not a mermaid anymore, Spock," she said quietly, holding up her hands to show the lack of webbing.

"How is this possible?", He wondered, dumbfounded. She nestled closer, still exhausted from the ordeal.

"Apparently, when a Mer and a human form a strong connection like we did, it starts a process that leads to the Mer becoming human. Only I wasn't expecting the process to start as soon as it did, and I changed over halfway here. It's a good thing you were here because my new legs aren't very strong yet, and I was about to give up."

"Remarkable," breathed Spock.

His joy and relief were struggling with the scientific mind that couldn't believe what happened. But the evidence was right in front of him, Jamie was very human now and very beautiful no matter what the form.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, then scooped her up in his arms. "I must get you into a dry, warm place or you will become ill and My mother will be most displeased at my negligence."

"You have nice lips, Spock," she said cheekily as he strode up the beach. "I'll need some more data on your kissing skills, though."

"I will willingly provide you with all such data you require, beloved," Spock said, and blushed a bit at his own boldness.

They sweet-talked each other all the way back to Spock's apartment and the Vulcan and his former mermaid ended up snuggled on his couch together to "conserve body heat," or so they told themselves. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge).

She made his day when she whispered "I love you, Spock" in that captivating voice that had captured his attention from the start. Spock then lived up to his promise with another tender kiss.


End file.
